The present invention relates to a device for the qualitative and quantitative analysis of gas mixtures, employing semiconductors as the measuring sensors.
It is known that the electrical properties of certain semiconductors vary when they come in contact with gases, e.g., hydrogen, carbon monoxide, methane, propane and ethanol, and it is possible to utilize such semiconductors for gas analyses. The drawback in the known gas analyzers is that they have a complicated structure, are very large and heavy, require frequent maintenance and involve high investment costs.